The Girl Named Briana
by TheStoryDreamer
Summary: Walking through a dark alley Briana realizes that she remembers nothing. Then she stumbles upon Jack and Bunny talking. Now she is thrown into the world of the Guardians. What will she do when its time to fight Pitch?
1. Captured

**Girl's POV**

I was walking around, wondering what I was doing in a dark alley. I didn't know where I was or how I had got there. I barely even knew my name. Briana. That's it, no last name.

I was still wandering around when I heard voices farther up the alley. Something about a blizzard and Easter Sunday. I continued wearily, unsure of what I'll find. Next thing I know something cold hits me, knocking me hard on my butt. Before I could register what happened I was devoured into darkness, along with whatever the cold thing was. Much to my horror it was moving!

Before long I landed with a hard thud on what sounded like a wood surface. The impact caused the bag I was in to open and I was then blinded with light while being surrounds by what sounded like gasps. The first thing I saw when my eyes adjusted was a large rabbit. Also standing around me was a giant, a humanoid bird, a small golden man, and the cold object which turned out to a teenage boy my age with white hair and was carrying a hooked staff.

**Bunnymund's POV**

Who's this Sheila? I didn't see her anywhere in the alley when I picked up Frostbite.

**Tooth's POV**

Who's the girl? I didn't see anything about a girl from Manny. Who is she?

**Sandy's POV **

Question mark over head.

**North's POV**

What is girl doing here? Bunny only supposed to get Jack. And does she see us? She's too old to still believe!

**Jack's POV**

Okay. I was kidnapped by the Kangaroo obviously along with whoever the hell this girl is, and they ignore me! "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

**Briana's POV**

The boy and I had both stood up and I swear the bunny-thing and I were having a staring contest when the boy shouted, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" Startled, I moved to face him, turning too fast that I slipped and fell back once again, this time hitting my head. I immediately fell into darkness.


	2. MOVIE SCENE!

**Jack: *Reads next chapter* How boring! Its just like the movie.**

**Me: Well sooorrry. At least the very bottom is different.**

**Jack: Yay! Not.**

**Me: Jerk. Anyway sorry for the wait everyone! Things have been busy over here. *Sheepish Smile* Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of RotG.**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Jack and the four guardian looked at Briana and then at each other. The silence was broken by Jack. "So what just happened? And why am I here? Am I on the naughty list?"

North let out a laugh at that. "On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?"

"Ah. Good question." Bunny commented.

"How come?" North repeated excitedly, "I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!"

On cue, a band plays while the yetis and elves bring out torches and banners. Jack looks around confused, while refusing a snowflake necklace. "This is the best part!" North exclaims.

The other guardians gather around while Jack is placed in a certain spot in front of North who was handed a large book. Everyone one is present, trapping Jack in a circle. Getting a determined look on his face Jack slammed his staff on the ground, causing a cold frosty wind to sweep across the room. Torches go out and all gets quiet. "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" he asks.

Bursting out in laughter, North replies "Of course you do!" then to the elves, "Music!"

"No music!"

One of the elves gets mad and throws down his instrument. As he storms off he pushes one of the other elves.

North now looks angry. Taking a breath Jack says "Look, this is all flattering but ah... you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian."

"That's exactly what I said!" Bunny exclaims.

"Jack." Tooth say as she flies up to him, "I don't think that you understand what it is we do."

She draws his attention to the globe before continuing. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." North adds. "And good or bad. Naughty or nice, we protect them."

Then North hears a mumbling noise. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry." she apologizes, "They're beautiful."

Jack moves away from the globe and then gets a look of thought on his face. After a moment of silence North exclaims, "Okay! No more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the boogeyman?" Jack scoffs.

"Yes! And when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." he said as he points to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

"Pick? You think we pick? No. You were chosen like we were all chosen. By man in moon."

Jack turns to face him. "What?"

"Last night, Jack." says Tooth, "He chose you."

"Maybe." Bunny mumbles.

Ignoring him Jack asks, while looking at the moon, "The man in the moon, he talks to you? *sigh* After 300 years this is his answer?" Jack continues, getting frustrated, "To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me." then facing them, "No offense."

Bunny takes a step forward and asks angered, "How is that not offensive?"

There's a pause and then he turns to the other guardians. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Getting angry himself Jack replies, "Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard boil egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunny leans forward as Jack narrows his eyes. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Tooth gasps and then scolds him. "Bunny! Enough!"

There's silence again while Jack holds in his anger. Then, acting casually, Jack says, "No, the kangaroo's right."

Glaring at Jack, Bunny says, "The, the what- what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Ooh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The EASTER Bunny. People believe in me."

They have a stare down which causes Sandy to nudge North. "Jack." he says "Walk with me. Bunny, please go check on girl."

"Fine." Bunny said before storming off.


	3. Off to the Tooth Palace!

**Jack: *Snoring in a corner***

**Me: *Whispers* Jack. **

***No answer***

***A little louder* Jack.**

***No answer***

**JAAACK!**

**Jack: Aah! What, who? Oh hey look! SD is back.**

**Me:Yup. Sorry about the wait everyone. Being busy never ends. So here's the next chapter and please, review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

**Briana's POV**

I woke up in a strange bed with a red comforter and candy-cane sheets. In the background I could hear what sounded like Russian Christmas music. I sat up just as the door opened and in came the giant rabbit. My jaw fell open and a scream got caught in my throat. It was muttering angrily but stopped when it saw I was awake. He cleared his throat. "Hey shelia. You a'right?"

"Y-you talk?" I said quietly.

Keeping his distance he said "Yeah but you don't need to be scared. I'm the Easter bunny after all."

"The who?" I asked confused.

"The Easter bunny. You know. I give eggs to the children."

I just stared blankly. His ears pricked up. "Wait. You mean you"ve never heard if me?" "Sorry, but no." "Then how can you see me?"

Before I could reply the bird-lady bursted in and said urgently, "Bunny! I've got to go. Somethings wrong!" and then she flew off.

Bunny's ears twitched before he ran out of the room. I jumped off the bed and fought through the dizziness to follow him.

He ran down the hallway and a flight of stairs before bursting through a door. I had a hard time keeping up but I got there in time to hear him yell, "Trouble at the Tooth Palace!"

Past him I could see the really tall man with white hair and beard and then the boy I was captured with. The three of them looked at each other and then came out of the room. They turned an immediate corner away from me and I quietly followed in their wake. Ahead I could hear the man shout "Ready the sleigh!"

We were in a large cave, filled with large fur-covered beasts that I heard someone call them yetis, and then small red dressed elves. The tall man was dressed in a red coat with a black hat on his head. "Boys, ship shape." he told the yetis, "As soon as impossible."

"North, North!" shouted the boy, "I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..."

He trailed off as said sleigh came in, pulled by eight, very large, reindeers. "...sleigh."

My jaw fell at the sight of awesome sleigh, which was in no way old. The boy and I both say "Whoa!" at the same time. The man, North, was talking to the bucking reindeer. "Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet."

"Okay." the boy caved, "One ride, but that's it."

North chuckled to himself. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Just as they were about to board I found my voice. "Hey!" I shouted, "What about me?"

They all turned to me. It was obvious they forgot I was even here. North, Bunny, and the little gold man decided to have a huddled discussion. The boy, who was obviously uncomfortable, came up to stand by me.

**Jack's POV**

I didn't feel right intruding on a Guardian discussion so I went to stand the mystery girl. She didn't look at me which was something that didn't surprise me. I was probably invisible to her. But she caught me off guard when as I was watching the reindeer I heard her ask, "So you were kidnapped too?" I look at her and found her looking right at me. I knew she and I were the only ones in the sack so she had to be talking to me! "Can you see me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Um, yes." she replied slowly. I couldn't help but gasp in shock. She can actually see me! I was too angry to even notice before.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, "I'm Jack Frost."

**Briana's POV**

He held his hand out to me which I shook in return. "I'm Briana."

Just then the discussion was over. Bunny came up to me and said, "Sheila, we're gonna give you the decision. Although we don't know you that well we also want to make sure you're okay. Where we're off to, may be dangerous. Do you want to come?"

A feeling lodged itself in my chest but it wasn't fear. It was determination. For some unknown reason, I felt like I had to go. "I'm coming with you." I said confidently.

They nodded and then we jumped in the sleigh. All except for Bunny. North turned to him and asks, "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." he replied nervously, "And um, and safer."

"Ah, get in." North says as he picks up the scared bunny and places him in the sleigh next to me, "Buckle up!"

Sink back against the seat he desperately looks around him. I giggled at the sight. "Whoa, whoa whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny shouts.

Laughing, North replied, "That was just expression!"

Then, after a very quick conversation with one of the yetis, North cracked the reins and then we were off!


	4. Pitch Black

**Jack: *Sees SD* About time you come back!**

**Me: Sorry! School started and now its as busy as ever.**

**Jack: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: Hey! We can't all be winter spirits that can do whatever we want.**

**Jack: :-P**

**Me: Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was like a thrill ride, the ice chute. Curving this way and that, one couldn't help but smile at excitement. Unless, of course, they were like Bunny. He look terrified the whole way and was worse once we were actually airborne. Jack and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

The view was incredible! There are no words to describe flying above all the snow and the wind in my hair made everything perfect. I could stay there forever. However, I was distracted as Jack whispered, "Watch this."

Then, from the rear of the sleigh, shouts, "Hey Bunny!"

The rabbit looks back. "Check out this view...EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

Jack was swept backwards and off the sled! Bunny gasps and peeks over the edge. I could hear Jack say, "Awww...you do care."

I stifled a giggle as Bunny shouted, "Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!"

Then I couldn't help but laugh and was joined by Jack as he flew back into the sleigh. North chuckled and then said, "Hold on everyone, I know a

shortcut."

Bunny mumbled a reply I didn't quite catch. North help up what looked like a snow globe saying, "I say, Tooth Palace." before throwing it. The globe then turned into some sort of portal which we proceeded to fly through.

"What?!"

The sight that awaited us was a shock to say the least. Although in the distance I could see what I assumed to be the Tooth Palace, I could only concentrate on the streaks of black flying around. Looking closely, I could see that each streak was actually a horse that seemed to be made of sand chasing what looked like to be hummingbirds. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I looked around at the chaos. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouts.

Then he launches himself into the air, saving a fairy just as it was almost captured. As he talked to it, I watched as we approached the palace. Suddenly, North gave me the reins. "Here! Take over!"

I heard a "huh?" from Bunny but I ignored it as I cracked the reins. A smile spread across my face as I realized how easy it was. Then I heard multiple thuds. I looked back to see boxes fall from the horse North slashed open and land in the sleigh. "They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny exclaimed.

I look back just in time to see us headed for a pillar. "Whoa!" I shouted as I steered us away from it.

We ended up skidding to a stop on a platform. I let out a deep breath and looked up to see the weird lady from earlier flying around frustrated. "Tooth!" hollered North as we exited the sleigh, "Are you alright?"

Not stopping, she replied, "They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything."

As soon as the last word was spoken, she fell to the ground, seemingly defeated. Then the little fairy Jack rescued quickly flies to Tooth. Tooth hugs the fairy while saying, "Oh thank goodness! One of you is

alright!"

A cold voice then rings through the palace, causing me to jump in surprise. "I have to say, this is very, very

exciting."

We looked around to find a man in a robe standing above us. He had black hair and his eyes were yellow. Something about him gave me the chills. "The Big Four," he continues, "All in one place.

I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Tooth charges after Pitch shouting, "Pitch! You have 30 seconds to return my fairies!" but he disappears.

"Or what?" his voice echoing through the palace before he suddenly turns up near a column, "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asks, still in attack mode.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

After switching columns he continues. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny comments.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" he says upside on the platform. Then he's gone again.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" his echoey voice asks before he laughs, "Since when are to all so chummy?"

My body involuntary shakes slightly while Jack replies, "We're not."

"Oh, good."

I jumped as his voice came from behind us. Jack and I spin around to find Pitch leaning against another column as he continues his taunting. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you But, you must be used to that by now."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jack's hands tighten on his staff. But then Pitch was gone again and when I turned he was right there, his face in front of mine. "And who's this?"


End file.
